A formwork for casting a concrete wall is traditionally assembled on the premises using two wood or metal panels maintained in spaced parallel relationship by tie-wires and other appropriate connection means at their ends. This formwork is expensive since its mounting and dismounting are time consuming.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,931 issued to Serge Meilleur on Dec. 26, 1989 and entitled “Insulating Formwork for Casting a Concrete Wall” discloses an insulating formwork for casting a concrete wall, which is made of foam panels connectable to each other in parallel relationship by means of tie-rods. Once assembled, the panels define a concrete formwork into which concrete can be poured.
Even though the assembly of this formwork is simplified by the configuration of the panels, the formwork must still be completely assembled on the premises, thereby requiring time and manual dexterity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,380 also issued to Meilleur on Jun. 6, 2000 and entitled “Concrete Wall Formwork Module” discloses a prefabricated concrete formwork module that may be assembled with others similar modules in the manner of a brick wall to form a mould into which concrete is poured. Even though Meilleur's module solves the above-mentioned problem of the assembly, it presents the new drawback that it is cumbersome, takes a lot of space and is therefore costly to transport.